Harry Potter and the Time Twist
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: Harry was betrayed by Ron after defeating Voldemort and now he, Draco and Severus have gone back in time to change the future and to save lives. Slytherin Harry, nice Malfoys, Mentor Severus, Ron bashing. AU
1. Let's do the Time Warp

Harry Potter and the Time Twist

Voldemort has been destroyed but the losses are heavy, friendships have been broken and Harry, Severus and Draco decide to go to the past to prevent this and stop Voldemort sooner. AU Time Travel, Slytherin Harry, Mentor Severus, best friend Draco

I don't own anything

**Chapter 1: Let's do the Time Warp**

Harry sighed and rubbed his hand over his tired eyes before putting his glasses back on, just then Draco walked in, looking as tired a Harry felt.

Harry glanced at him, "How is he?" he asked referring Severus, who they had saved from his death in the Shrieking Shack. Harry had managed to stop his bleeding and had found an antidote in his Professors pocket, which he'd made his swallow, then he'd put him in a deep sleep and went back to the battle to view his memories. After the battle Harry had gone back to retrieve Severus and Draco had come too, he cared for his Godfather and wanted to make sure he was alright.

When they'd been seen levitating Severus on a stretcher, Ron had yelled out that Harry was a traitor in bringing the man who had caused Dumbledore's death back. Another fight had started with Lucius, Narcissa, Minerva, Percy, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Neville, Luna, Fleur, Hagrid, Hermione and George on Harry and Draco's side and Ron and several others on his. No one but Harry, Draco and Severus had survived that fight; Ron had killed the rest with the people on his side. Harry and Draco had fled with an injured Severus and Ron was hailed as a hero. New laws were put into place, making it so that Purebloods could do anything they wanted, Muggleborns and Muggles were treated like trash and magical creatures were being rounded up and put on a tight leash. Harry privately thought that this would have happened if Voldemort had survived; he almost wished he had and then he wouldn't have had his former best friend turn on him, just because he'd helped his Professor.

Draco had apparated them all to Spinners End, where, after dousing Severus with Blood-Replenishing Potion and Antidote to Uncommon Poisons, making sure he was warm and placing a Status Charm on him, the boys collapsed onto whatever they could find, in Harry's case it was the couch and Draco, it was a spare bed in the room next to Serverus'.

That had been two weeks ago, during that time Harry and Draco had actually become almost friends, they hadn't hexed each other yet, and had worked together to take care of Severus, Draco brewed the Potions and Harry did the bandages and made the food.

"He's much better today. He was complaining about me fussing but I told him he should be able to get up tomorrow," said Draco and Harry nodded, thinking that life was very strange. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he would be on civil, friendly terms with Draco Malfoy and working with him to heal his once most hated Professor.

They bid each other good night and in his room Harry wondered what would have happened if he had made friends with Draco or had let the hat put him in Slytherin, _'I certainly wouldn't be in this situation right now,'_ he thought drowsily, if only there was a way to go back in time, to when Hagrid had picked him up from the shack of the rock on his eleventh birthday… Harry bolted upright as if he'd received an electric shock. That was it! Unfortunately both Draco and Severus were asleep so Harry had to squash his enthusiasm and had a hard time getting to sleep.

The next morning, Harry bounded down the steps to see both Draco and Severus sitting at the table, Severus looking just fine.

"So glad you decided to grace us with your presence Potter," said Severus, though there was no malice in his tone, over the past two weeks he had come to see that Harry was not his father and of course he had thought that he was sending him off to his death and so was grateful that Harry was alive but furious at Dumbledore who had not told him that Harry would live.

"Nice to see that you're up and back to your usual self," replied Harry cheerfully.

Both Slytherins raised their eyebrows, "Alright Harry, what's got you all happy?" asked Draco.

"Last night I had an epiphany," said Harry with a grin on his face.

"Did it hurt?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"Very funny, no I really had the most brilliant idea. What if we went back in time with all our knowledge of the future and used it to change the future. Just think, all those lives we could save your parents Draco, Teddy will have his parents, everyone that fought with us against Voldemort and Ron will be alive," said Harry.

Draco looked stunned at the prospect of having his parents again and Severus looked thoughtful.

"I don't know what you're thinking Potter, we can't go back in time," said Draco, looking unhappy about the prospect.

"There may be a way," said Severus, causing both boys to look at him. "I have a book on time travel and there is a potion in it that allows you to go back in time, or rather, sends your soul and memories back in time, it also requires the use of a Time Turner, we would need the grains of sand from it, it is the Sands of Time that make it work," said Severus slowly, although it was risky, it was worth it, to prevent what had happened.

"That's great, just one problem, we can't go out there, there's a price on our heads," pointed out Draco.

"We can't but I know someone who can," said Harry with a grin.

"Who?" asked Draco and Severus at the same time and then looked at each other.

Harry grinned, "Kreacher!"

The House Elf popped in and bowed, "Master summoned Kreacher?" he asked.

"Yes Kreacher, we need you to get us a Time Turner, we want to go back in time and stop all the deaths that happened and I promise you that at the first chance I get in the past, I'll give you Master Regulus' locket," promised Harry.

Kreachers eyes widened and then he nodded and after Harry told him to tell no one about where they were or what they were planning he popped away.

"Do you think he can do it?" asked Draco doubtfully.

"He found Dung Fletcher for us when we found out about the locket and with the promise of me giving him the locket a second time; he'll do whatever it takes to get us a Time Turner," said Harry confidently.

Severus stood up and said that he would get to work on the potion and they should read his books on Time Travel. They set to work and Harry wrote down several lists, one for Horcruxes, one of the people to tell that they were from the future, possible ideas, people who died, alternate solutions to problems they'd had in the past, while Draco did the research.

Kreacher came back in two days, "Good work Kreacher," praised Harry.

"Alright, we are going to July 31st 1991, Harry, I'll come and take you from the Dursleys and we'll meet up with Draco in Madam Malkins, Draco be ready and don't say anything to your parents or act differently around them. I know it will be hard but they are two of the first we will tell, when we have Harry with us. Now boys drink this on three," said Severus and handed them the potion which bubbled in a gold green colour, Severus put a small bit of the Sands of Time in their glasses and then said, "One, two, three, NOW!" and they all drank.

Harry felt as though he was being pulled from his body by a Portkey and the world spun around in a kaleidoscope of colours, he closed his eyes and then, wham! Harry jerked and found himself lying on the floor in the Hut on the rock at Midnight and then, BANG! The door was pounded on and Harry was elated, it had worked! The door was pounded on again and fell into the room reveling one of Harry's oldest and dearest friends, Hagrid.

xxxx

Please review


	2. Diagon Alley and Malfoys

Harry Potter and the Time Twist

Voldemort has been destroyed but the losses are heavy, friendships have been broken and Harry, Severus and Draco decide to go to the past to prevent this and stop Voldemort sooner. AU Time Travel, Slytherin Harry, Mentor Severus, best friend Draco

I don't own anything

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and Malfoys **

It took all of Harry's willpower not to go over and hug Hagrid, he was so glad to see him alive again but he knew he couldn't, so he settled for, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Harry then went through the rest of the night just like before with Hagrid telling him about Voldemort and his parents and sleeping under his coat. They arrived in Diagon Alley with no trouble and it made Harry happy to see the Alley in one piece again.

When they went to the bank and read the poem about stealing Harry smirked without Hagrid seeing, he would make sure he wouldn't have to do it this time to get that cup. He suddenly wondered whether he had other vaults, the vault he'd been using couldn't have been the only one; he resolved to come back with Severus and find out. After collecting the Philosophers Stone, Hagrid sent him off to Madam Malkins and Harry grinned to himself, Draco would be there and then things would change from there on.

Harry entered the shop to see Draco standing on the footstool like last time and then Madam Malkin asked, "Hogwarts dear?" Draco looked up and there was a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Yes," said Harry and hopped on another stool beside Draco.

"Hullo, you're going Hogwarts too?" Draco asked, now it started.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter and I'm completely new at this magic stuff, I didn't even know I was a wizard until today," said Harry.

"Well my name is Draco Malfoy and I'll be happy to teach you anything you need to know," drawled Draco, he was enjoying this.

"Thanks, do you think I should get other clothes besides my school ones? I don't know anything about Wizard fashion," said Harry.

Draco nodded, "Leave it to me," and called Madam Malkin, "Three sets of casual robes, one set of dress robes, two cloaks and three work robes. Colours?" he asked Harry.

"Silver, green, black, dark blue, red and light blue for the robes and silver and gold for the cloaks please," said Harry. Madam Malkin nodded.

"Also, put Growth charms, Warming Charms and charms to prevent and repel dirt on all of them," said Draco.

"They'll be done by this afternoon and you're school robes are finished, have a good day m'dears," said Madam Malkin and the boys paid her. Once they got out of the shop Draco dragged Harry to a private corner.

"How's it going so far?" he asked.

"Good, I'm planning on asking whether I have any other vaults besides the one I know about. How're you holding up?" asked Harry.

"Alright, I'm just finding it hard to believe that they're alive and none of it has happened yet, I can't wait to tell my parents the truth," admitted Draco and Harry nodded and wondered how Severus was.

Severus was doing fine; he'd woken up in his rooms in the castle and had almost wept with joy, not that he would ever tell anyone that. He'd made his way the Great Hall for breakfast and had almost thrown a hex at Dumbledore for all he'd put him through, however he'd managed to contain himself and eat a good breakfast before announcing that he would be going to Diagon Alley to get extra ingredients for his potions.

Albus nodded, "Have a nice time my boy." Severus wanted to punch him but controlled the urge. He Disapperated at the edge of Hogsmead and appeared outside the Leaky Cauldron, going to the back and tapping the bricks he entered Diagon Alley and began his search for the boys, he didn't find the boys but he did find Lucius getting Dracos Potions ingredients and was happy to see his friend alive and well.

"Severus, what a surprise, have you been?" asked Lucius.

"Very well Lucius. I take it that you're here with Draco and Narcissa, getting Dracos school things?" asked Severus.

"Yes, he's at Madam Malkins, I'm going to get him right now, care to join me, I know he'll be happy to see you," said Lucius.

Severus nodded but got some ingredient first, he didn't want the old goat get suspicious if he came back with nothing.

They met up with Narcissa along the way and found Draco standing outside Madam Malkins with another boy, with messy black hair, green eyes and glasses.

"Mother, Father, Uncle Sev, this is my new friend, Harry Potter, Harry, these are my parents and my Godfather Severus Snape," introduced Draco and Harry smiled and shook hands with Lucius and Severus and kissed Narcissa's hand.

It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter," said Lucius, pleased that Harry was not like he was expecting.

"Likewise Mr. Malfoy," said Harry.

"Arry?" said Hagrid, coming up with a Snowy Owl in a cage; he looked confused to see the Malfoys talking with Harry.

"Hi Hagrid, this is my new friend Draco," said Harry, playing the part of the fascinated kid, who'd just made his first magical friend.

"Hello Hagrid," said Severus before Hagrid could comment about the Malfoys.

"Hullo Professor, I didn' see you. Harry, this is Professor Snape, he'll be teachin' ya Potions an' he's the Head of Slytherin," said Hagrid.

"Cool," said Harry.

"Mr. Potter was just introduced to me. This owl is quite rare, Snowy Owls aren't common around these parts," said Severus.

"Oh, yeah, Happy Birthday Harry, I figured that the Dursleys wouldn' ave remembered an' I don' expect ya got many presents from 'em," said Hagrid, handing over the owl to Harry, who struggled not to let tears show, Hedwig, she was alive!

"Thanks so much Hagrid, she's great," he said in a choked up voice. Hagrid clapped him on the back.

"Right, now let's go get the rest of yer things," said Hagrid.

"Actually Hagrid, I have business here and I will take Mr. Potter to get the rest of his school supplies, I have no doubt that he will want to stay with Draco as well and learn more about the Wizarding World.

"Professor Dumbledore told me…"

"To fetch Potter and the package he asked you to get him, both of which you've done admirably, but I will take it from here, besides, I want to talk to Petunia," said Severus and Hagrid got the message. He knew that Lily and Severus were once best friends and that he might want to get to know Lily's son before school started was good and any excuse to give Harry's aunt a fight was good enough for him.

"Righ' Professor, Harry, you'll be in good hands an' Professor Snape can explain some things to ya better than I can and I've got ta give Professor Dumbledore his package," and he ruffled Harry's hair, nodded to Severus and the Malfoys and strode off.

Severus gave a mental sigh of relief; it would be easier for them now, which was good because Lucius and Narcissa were giving him curious looks.

"Let's go and get your books first," said Severus and the Malfoys and Harry went to Flourish and Blotts, where Harry got all his school books along with a few others like, _Shielding your Mind, Occlumency, the Art of Mind reading, Legilimency, How to become an Animagus,_ and a few others that would be useful to him, though Lucius was suspicious of why an eleven year old would need such books and why was Severus nodding when Harry showed him the books? Once that was done, they went to get the rest of the boys' things before going to Ollivanders to get the boy their wands.

Ollivander came from the back of his shop and soon had Draco waving wands, after about twenty, he found the wand he'd had last time, Hawthorn, 10 inches with Unicorn hair for the core. Harry once more went through about half the shop before finding his Holly and Phoenix Feather wand, unlike the last time though, he had silver and green sparks instead of red and gold but just like last time Ollivander remarked that it was curious that he was destined for this wand. Severus instead that both boys got wand holsters and paid extra to have a No-Summoning Charm on them. This made Lucius quite curious, what was wrong with Serverus today?

"Well, I think that wraps everything up for today, Lucius, Narcissa, if we could floo to the Manor, I'll explain a few things to you about my slightly odd behavior today," said Severus and they nodded.

As soon as they were settled in the Malfoys lounge Severus took a deep breath and said, "Lucius, Narcissa, Harry, Draco and I are from the future."

Xxxxx

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. It was a bit hard and I think it's a little patchy but I don't think I could do any better without practice.

Next up, a visit to the Goblins about Harry's vaults, the Malfoy's reactions, James and Lily's will and a few more things.

Please note, there are no pairings at the moment and I'm letting the Malfoys know about the time travel early because I can use them easily and that I like them more than I like the Weasleys, although I love Gred and Forge

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, put me on alerts and favorites, that really made my day.

Please review


	3. Oaths, Petunia and a Horcrux

**Harry Potter and the Time Twist**

Voldemort has been destroyed but the losses are heavy, friendships have been broken and Harry, Severus and Draco decide to go to the past to prevent this and stop Voldemort sooner. AU Time Travel, Slytherin Harry, Mentor Severus, best friend Draco

I don't own anything except my ideas and Sharptooth the Goblin.

**Chapter 3: Oaths, Petunia and a Horcrux **

"Wha…?" the normally eloquent Lucius stuttered and Narcissa stared at them.

"I Severus Snape swear on my life and magic that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and myself are from the future and that everything we say is true," said Severus and he glowed and when he didn't fall down dead, Lucius and Narcissa knew he was telling the truth.

"How, why, what happened that would make you so desperate to come back in time?" asked Lucius. Draco felt sorry for his parents; to learn that your son was from the future was hard.

Severus reached into his pocket and brought out a shrunken pensive and tapped it, restoring it to its normal size, "In this pensive are our memories from the original timeline, watch them and we will answer any questions you might have."

The elder Malfoys nodded and went into the pensive and Draco sighed, "Well, that went better than I expected."

"How?" asked Harry.

"They didn't faint, and we weren't cursed or hexed," Draco said and Harry smirked.

Draco took Harry on a tour of the Manor and it was much more pleasant than his previous time, full of death Eaters and where Hermione was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse and Dobby died. An idea struck Harry at this thought and resolved to ask Lucius about it later. He had no qualms about the Malfoys not joining him; they were survivors and tended to stick with those who could win. He intended to win. They passed by the library and Lucius' study, Harry was sure that Tom's Diary was in one of them.

They heard Severus calling them and went back to the lounge where Lucius and Narcissa, back from viewing memories, sat, ashen faced, horror struck and Narcissa's eyes were red and puffy.

"You went through all that?" asked Lucius weakly, still trying to comprehend what he'd just seen. Severus, Harry and Draco nodded solemnly.

"We need your help if we're going to prevent all that from happening, starting with the diary that Tom gave you, we can use Fiendfire to destroy it, making one less Horcrux for Tom to tie himself down to," said Harry seriously. Draco grimaced at the mention of Fiendfire, he hadn't yet forgotten at how close he'd been to death thanks to that spell.

"I'll get it at once," said Lucius and got up, but paused before he got to the door, looking hesitant for a second but then held up his wand and said, "I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, hereby swear on my life and magic to assist Harry Potter, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy in destroying the Horcruxes, making sure that the future we've seen never comes to pass and to never betray them, so mote it be," and his wand glowed and so did Lucius.

Narcissa got up, took out her wand and said, "I, Narcissa Caroline Malfoy, hereby swear on my life and magic to assist Harry Potter, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy in destroying the Horcruxes, making sure that the future we've seen never comes to pass and to never betray them, so mote it be," and the three time travelers were currently catching flies as their mouths were wide open at what the elder Malfoys had just done.

Narcissa smiled and gently closed their mouths, while Lucius, smirking, went off to his study to fetch the diary. The Time Travelers were still in a state of shock when Lucius returned with the diary.

"Wait…you've just made up your minds? Just like that?" asked Harry in astonishment.

"Your memories, what we saw and heard from each of them, it was enough for us to change our views and we want to destroy that hypocritical bastard. He took over our home, I was in Azkaban, we saw ourselves sacrifice our lives for yours, we saw just how much you suffered and what you've done and we want to help to change this terrible future in any way possible. We spoke about this while we were watching and we are certain that this is what we want," said Lucius seriously and Narcissa nodded.

"Thank you Lucius," replied Severus, he was glad his old friend had joined their side; it would make a lot of things much easier. They wouldn't have to watch their backs, he knew Lucius, when he decided to help someone for the right reason and not for personal gain, then you could trust him with your life and with a vow on his magic, there was no chance that they would be betrayed.

"Right, let's take that diary outside and get rid of it," said Harry briskly, he wanted Voldemort gone as soon as possible. Everyone nodded and headed outside to a patch of land that didn't have any plants or trees. Severus created a shield and Lucius placed the diary on the ground.

"I'll do it," he said, looking around at the others, "I've had a piece of his soul reside in my house and possibly influence us; he's done a lot of damage to use in the future. I want to get rid of him this time," Lucius said and Harry, Draco and Severus looked at each other and Harry shrugged, it honestly didn't matter whether he destroyed it or not as long as it was destroyed and it wasn't as if he or Draco could cast the spell and there would be other opportunities for Severus to destroy one.

Lucius stepped back and muttered the spell and flaming dragons, salamanders, and all sorts of flaming fire creatures came out of his wand and started to devour everything in its path, including the diary.

The three time travelers watched in satisfaction, "One down, at least six to go," said Harry.

"How do you plan on getting the rest and destroying them?" asked Narcissa.

"Fiendfire for the Cup and Diadem, Basilisk poison for the Locket and Ring, Nagini hasn't been made into a Horcrux yet and I'm not sure about myself. We can get the Diadem from the Room of Requirement; we might have to break out Sirius to get the Cup and Locket if you can't do it Narcissa. Severus knows where the Ring is, he can get it and get rid of the curses on it before it can be destroyed and I'm not sure if I have a Horcrux in me now, if I do, then I'll just stand in the way of a killing curse from Voldemort and it'll be gone, by that time the rest of his Horcruxes will have been destroyed. If Nagini is a Horcrux, then the Killing Curse, Fiendfire or a sword dipped in Basilisk venom should do the trick," said Harry.

"I can get the ring sometime this summer, all I have to say is I'm looking for rare Potions ingredients to avoid Dumbledore's questions, Harry knows exactly where the Diadem is so we can get it when he comes to Hogwarts, so that's two more this year," said Severus and Lucius and Narcissa nodded.

"How can we prove Siri innocent?" asked Narcissa, she'd been fond of her cousin even if he had been a Gryffindor.

"We have several options, one, get Wormtail and reveal him as the traitor and that is very risky, two, I get him at Hogwarts and let Remus see him and recognize him. I'm planning on going back to Gringotts today to see if my parents left a will of some kind, maybe they put the truth in it if they did leave one behind," said Harry.

"I'll try and get into Grimmauld Place and my sisters vault first before we do anything, but either way we will get Siri out of Azkaban," said Narcissa, determinedly. Harry looked at her, he'd never gotten the chance to know her apart from the few times they'd crossed paths, it was clear that she was very determined.

A grin spread across his face as he thought of something, causing Draco to ask, "Alright Harry, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing, just that if we can get Sirius freed, as Head of the house of Black he can reinstate the Tonks' and maybe even freeze the Lestranges vault. Is that possible?" he asked Lucius who nodded seeing what Harry was getting at. With him and Narcissa on Potters side, they wouldn't be financing any of Voldemort's plans and if his in-laws vault was frozen or drained then they wouldn't be able to finance Voldemort either.

Now what? Do we go back to Diagon Alley so that Harry can ask about a will or…?" Draco was cut off by his mother.

"Lunch first. It's been a stressful day and I think we would benefit from something to eat and long rest. Harry can go tomorrow," said Narcissa firmly, the mother in her coming out.

Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged and followed his mother, he'd just gotten her back and wasn't about to get her angry and it would be nice to let her baby him just a little…ok, a lot, heck, he wanted to be babied, the past few years or was that future years? Time travel was so confusing; anyway, they had been stressful and he just wanted a few stress free weeks before going to Hogwarts. Harry followed with, Severus in deep conversation with Lucius.

Once they reached the dining room Narcissa called for one of the elves, Gertie, to bring them lunch.

"So, Harry, you managed to trick me into freeing Dobby, did you?" asked Lucius with amusement in his voice. Harry grinned and nodded.

Lucius let out a small chuckle, "Seeing the part he played in the war and how attached he was to you, how would you like him for your own Elf? I daresay you would both be happy about it?" he asked.

Harry was stunned and then remembered how the brave little elf had helped him, so many times, and it would be useful to have an elf to help him in his mission for an elf's magic was different from a wizards. Harry nodded, "Yes, than k you Lucius, you have no idea how much this means to me and will mean to Dobby."

Lucius nodded and then called for Dobby.

"Master called?" asked Dobby, popping up at once.

"Yes Dobby, I have something to tell you. You are a good elf and I think you would enjoy working for Harry Potter rather than me," Lucius conjured up a sock and gave it to Dobby, who had tears in his eyes. Harry stood up and smiled,

"Hi Dobby, I'm Harry, would you like to be my elf?" at this Dobby burst into tears of happiness and wailed out "Yes."

"Ok, then Dobby," called Harry over his tears, first we have to bond and you know what to do?" and Dobby nodded. The Malfoys watched as Harry and Dobby bonded as Master and Elf.

"Alright Dobby, here are your first orders, first, take these Galleons and buy yourself a uniform, one that will represent the House of Potter," said Harry firmly, he wanted a good image and a well dressed House Elf would help.

"Yes Master Harry Potter, Dobby will do it!" he said in excitement.

"Next, just call me Harry, and third, please tell the Goblins that I will be coming to Gringotts tomorrow at nine o' clock to ask them about my vaults and to discuss a few other things with them, then come back, ok?" said Harry and Dobby nodded once more and taking the money, disappeared with a crack.

Draco shook his head, "That elf is mad but then so are you," he said.

Severus then spoke up, having been quiet all this time, "I have to return to Hogwarts now but need to make a quick stop first. I will come and meet you tomorrow at Gringotts," he said and everyone nodded and bid Severus farewell. When he was gone Narcissa then took Harry's arm and lead to a fantastic room. It was done in auburn and green will a queen sized bed in the middle, a mahogany closet in the corner, a desk and chair on the other side of the room and three bookshelves along the wall with a door opposite them, it most likely lead to the bathroom.

"This will be your room when you stay here Harry, I hope you like it," she said quietly, it had hit Narcissa hard that this boy, who had turned out to be quite the hero, had never had his very own room before and she was determined that he would not want for anything anymore. "Do you like it?"

Harry was speechless, he'd never had his very _own_ room before, the boys dorms in Gryffindor, sharing with Ron at the Burrow, Grimmuald Place, Dudley's second bedroom, his cupboard, all of them had been shared or were old and had been used before, but this, this was his very own room. "Thank you, I love it," he managed to get out and Narcissa smiled at him before calling another elf, Dippy to bring up Harry's trunk, then she told him that Draco's room was opposite his and to call if he needed anything. Harry took a good look around his room before collapsing onto the bed. This time yesterday in the future, they were praying for the Future Potion to work; now they were here, and already it was a whole new ballgame. He suddenly wondered where Severus was making a stop at and then figured that he'd find out later.

Downstairs in his office, Lucius was already making tentative plans to free Sirius and to leak a few things about the Dark Lord…no, Tom, to the Wizarding World. Rita Skeeter would be useful with that and if he leaked a few things about Dumbledore to her, which would definitely, cause the Wizarding World to take off its rose coloured glasses and take a good look at the real Dumbledore. He sighed, just this morning he was wondering on how he could discredit Arthur Weasley and now his plans focused on revealing the truth about these three people. What a change in priorities.

Draco was being fussed over by his mother, he was enjoying it to the hilt, he would cherish this time with her. He wondered what Uncle Sev was doing.

Xxxxx

Severus Snape, Potions Master Extraordinaire, Greasy Git, Bat of the Dungeons, Spy for the Light, Theorized Vampire and Time Traveler was making a quick visit to an old childhood acquaintance. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a scream; he smirked and said, "Hello Tuney."

Xxxxx

Dobby had finished his shopping and now wore a uniform in bottle green with the Potter Crest on the left side. He then popped into Gringotts and went up to the nearest counter.

"Yes?" asked the Goblin looking at the eager elf.

"Dobby's Master, Harry Potter asks for an appointment for tomorrow at nine 'o clock to speak about his vaults and to see his parents Will and other things," said Dobby, hoping that he'd done what Master Harry had wanted him to do properly.

The Goblin called Griphook and gave him the message. After a few minutes he came back and spoke quietly to the Goblin, who then turned back to Dobby and said "Very well, please tell Mr. Potter that Sharptooth will see him tomorrow at nine," said the Goblin and Dobby nodded and popped away. The Goblins smirked; things were going to get shaken up tomorrow.

Xxxxx

Harry was busy thinking of ways to free Sirius without arousing suspicion when he hit upon a wonderful idea! He dashed out of his room to tell the Malfoys. When he went down he found that Narcissa had decided to take some action and had just left to go to Grimmauld Place.

So Harry had to tell his idea to Draco and Lucius who loved it and they started to iron it out.

"I'll go to the Ministry now and see if Arthur is there, then I'll cast the Charm and soon we'll have our rat," said Lucius with a smirk, despite his change in allegiance and with the knowledge that maybe one day he would have to work alongside Arthur if another war started, he still didn't like him if only for the fact that he'd raised the boy who had turned on them because of his hatred of Severus. Lucius stepped into the floo and was whisked away to the Ministry.

"So now what do we do?" asked Draco

Harry grinned at him; he could think of one thing that they both loved to do. Five minutes later they were up in the air, riding on Draco's Comet Two Sixty's, intent on catching the snitch.

Xxxxx

A blonde woman appeared out of thin air in a gloomy street and watched as a house with No 12 appeared to her. So far, so good, now if her aunt hadn't made it so only the male heir and current Lord could get into the house, she should be just fine. Narcissa began to walk up to the house but then was repelled by the wards. She grimaced; looks like Siri would need to be gotten out of Azkaban very soon. She sighed and Disapperated back to Malfoy Manor.

Xxxxx

"You," said Petunia, staring at the boy who, she felt, had taken her sister away from her.

"Me, now, unless you want your neighbors to see me…" he trailed off as Petunia let him in, as much as she hated magic she hated people to think of them to be anything but normal.

"What do you want Snape?" she asked, glad that Vernon wasn't here and that Dudley was in his room asleep, the poor dear.

"To talk about Harry," said Severus going straight to the point.

"What about him? We took him in, fed him, clothed him and gave him a room over his head and that ungrateful brat repays us with nothing…" she was stopped by a wandless Silencing Spell from Severus who turned from examining the walls, none of which had any pictures of Harry. His eyes were like burning black coals, he was furious at the way Petunia had treated Harry.

"Fed him? Clothed him? Took him in? Repays you with nothing? You gave him hand-me-downs from your fat pig of a son, the scraps from your table; you put him in a cupboard, you treated him like a house-elf making him do all the chores, including the cooking! Not even getting a thank you! Just harsh treatment, no love, making him think he was worthless, lying to him about his parents! Lily would never have done that to your son if the situation were reversed. Were you so jealous of Lily that you took it out on your nephew, who didn't even ask for his parents to die or to be taken to you in the first place! HE had plenty of people who would have taken him in, including myself as a favor to Lily!" said Severus, even though he'd treated Harry horribly he still would have taken him in, if only to protect him.

"Harry is currently staying somewhere safe and won't be returning tonight," he said and then raised his wand. Petunia flinched.

"I am checking to see if the protections around the house are still strong," said Severus and then cast the spell, he then looked puzzled and cast it again and gaining the same result he cast it a third time. He suddenly felt the urge to kill someone, a certain, twinkly eyed, old bearded man with a million names and titles.

"Albus I am going to kill you," he growled out and, sweeping out of the house in his usual commanding way, left Petunia standing in her living room, looking confused and scared. Severus didn't even glace back but in the back of his mind made a mental note to come back with Lucius and teach the Dursleys a lesson. Oh, was he going to kill Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore.

Xxxxx

Well that's that. Sorry I was away for so long; this chapter was hard to write and I had exams to study for and then I was on holiday with no internet for a week.

I decided to put the meeting with the Goblins a chapter forward. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you to absolutely everyone who reviewed, put me on alerts and faved this story, it means a lot to me.

What is Harry's idea?

What will he find out from his parents will?

Why is Sev so upset with Dumbles and will he really kill him?

You will see some pranks on the Dursleys, though I'm not sure what, any ideas?

Preview of next chapter

"ALBUS!"

Xxxxx

His nephew?

Xxxxx

"Griphook, call the Flamels!"

Xxxxx

"Got you Wormtail," said Harry with a smirk.

Please review


	4. Severus' nephew, a rat and Fudge

**Harry Potter and the Time Twist**

Voldemort has been destroyed but the losses are heavy, friendships have been broken and Harry, Severus and Draco decide to go to the past to prevent this and stop Voldemort sooner. AU Time Travel, Slytherin Harry, Mentor Severus, best friend Draco

I don't own anything, except my own ideas.

'Hello my lovelies, wait, what are you doing with those pitchforks and those torches? Gulp, it wasn't my fault! It's my final year at school; I had exams just a short while ago and this chapter was notoriously hard to write. GAAAAHHHHH, angry mob! Please enjoy the story!' Runs away

Thank you to absolutely everyone who reviewed, faved, put me on alerts and everything else, I love you all. It was your encouragement that kept me going.

HELP!

**Chapter 4: Severus' nephew, a rat and Fudge**

Lucius emerged from the Floo gracefully, brushed off his robes and headed towards his destination, The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, where Arthur Weasley should be, though hopefully he would pass Arthur on the way so that he wouldn't be seen in that department.

Luck was on his side, he passed Arthur just on the way to the elevator and the Minister was there as well. Lucius grinned, this couldn't have happened more perfectly than if he'd planned it himself. He silently and wandlessly cast a Compulsion Charm on Arthur, who stopped for a second and then turned around, heading to one of the Floos and Lucius pleased with how easy it was to bewitch Arthur, began walking over to Fudge when he was surprised by the arrival of his wife Apparating almost on top of him.

"Cissy? What are you doing here?" he asked, puzzled.

"I've just been to Grimmuald Place, I can't get in, that settles it, we need Sirius," said Narcissa in a whisper.

"Fudge is right there, we can kill two birds with one stone," said Lucius and the Malfoys went over to Fudge, who was surprised to Narcissa; usually he only had dealings with Lucius.

"Lucius, Narcissa, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Fudge with a smile.

"Well Minster, what we wish to talk to you about cannot be overheard," said Lucius.

Fudge nodded, "Of course let's go to my office," and he led the way to his office, Lucius put up Silencing Charms once they were there.

"Well Lucius I don't know what all the secrecy is about, surely it's not necessary to take this much precaution," said Fudge.

"Concerning the subject we are going to talk about, it is Minister," said Lucius, now was the perfect time to get him into Harry's corner so they would have all the drama that occurred last time.

"You see Minister, my cousin Sirius Black is the Head of the House of Black and he didn't get a trial, which considering his influential position, could cause a riot if the word ever got out," said Narcissa, playing on Fudge's political instincts.

Lucius took up the slack, "It was Dumbledore who was supposed to ask for a trial for Sirius Black wasn't it? After all he is the head of the Wizengamot, imagine the scandal, if you Minister brought to light how Dumbledore failed to get an influential wizard like Black a trial. We have no idea if he is innocent or not, after all there was another Wizard on the scene of the crime that night, who's to say that it was all a ploy to get someone like Sirius Black in Azkaban, he is Harry Potter's Godfather after all, if Black was to be removed from the equation, then, well…" here Lucius deliberately hesitated, Fudge was watching him on tender hooks.

'_Come on, take the bait,'_ he thought.

"Mr Potter is supposed to go to Hogwarts this year isn't he?" asked Fudge, he was thinking of who he could use this to his advantage for his career.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he's already made friends with our son, Draco. He was hesitant to talk about his home life but he did mention something about abuse and how he could remember something from his past, a talk between his parents and Black, something about Secret Keepers, he said," said Lucius. Harry hadn't said that but he did have that memory and they had seen it in the Pensive.

"He remembers something like that!" cried Fudge.

"Yes apparently. I'll be honest with you Minster, Mr Potter didn't look like he'd been treated well at all. Baggy, hand-me-down clothes; sellotaped glasses, very thin and when Serverus, who was there at the time, picking up some Potions ingredients, cast a diagnostic charm on him when at my house, it showed that he had bruises, suffered a broken wrist that hadn't healed properly and was severely malnourished. If Mr Potter had been in Black's care, he would not have suffered like that, also, I've heard from Severus numerous times about how much Lily Potters sister, hated Magic, likely she took it out on The-Boy-Who-Lived," said Lucius, he could see that he was making an impression on Fudge, who was doing a very good impression of a goldfish. _'Hook'_

"D-Dumbledore assured me that he was safe, where Death Eaters couldn't get him," Fudge spluttered.

"Safe from Death eaters, but was he safe from his family? Oh no, Minister the evidence proves that he wasn't," said Lucius, just a little more and Sirius would have that trial. _'Line'_

"Oh the poor boy, I can't stand it, as a mother I don't know how anyone could hurt that poor, sweet, innocent boy, oh if only Sirius had had a trial with Vertiserum, Harry may have had a better childhood, oh, oh…" and Narcissa broke down into tears, they were real, what she'd see in the Pensive was still fresh in her mind and she had longed to break down again but hadn't, now was the perfect opportunity. Lucius put his arm around her, comforting her.

"Something must be done, perhaps if I called for a private trial with Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt, and you and Narcissa of course. Potter must be taken away from his relatives for his own safety," said Fudge. Lucius longed to smirk but he didn't.

"Ten years in Azkaban, if Black is innocent, would not have left him sane, he would have to be taken to St. Mungo's, who would take Potter?" asked Fudge, half to himself, half to the Malfoys.

'_Sinker,'_ though Lucius triumphantly, just a few more things needed to be said, "Minster, Harry is already at our Manor which as you know is very well protected and Narcissa is Sirius' cousin, meaning she could try and claim custody of Potter until, we would be happy to take him in, care for him and teach him about our world before he went off to school with Draco, there's not much time left anyway," said Lucius smoothly.

"Yes, of course, an excellent idea Lucius, I'll get Amelia and Shacklebolt and we'll get to the bottom of this, in the meantime, I am declaring you Harry Potter's guardians until he goes off to school," said Fudge, writing it out and hand then sending it away to another department.

"Thank you very much Minister, come Narcissa, let's get you home, you're very upset. Minster, owl me when you've got the results of whether Black is guilty or not," said Lucius and Fudge nodded. Lucius let down the Silencing Charm and unlocked the door; there would be time to speak to Fudge about Bella and others as well later, now, he and Narcissa had to get home to the boys.

Xxxxx

Severus was ready to hex Albus into a million pieces and stormed into the Great Hall. Everyone who was there including McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid, Pomfrey and Albus himself looked surprised to see him so angry.

"Severus, what's wrong?" asked Minerva in alarm, she had never seen the young teacher so angry.

"Potter, that's what's wrong! Albus, how dare you! There are no blood wards on the Dursley's house, sure there are Compulsion and Influence Charms to make the Dursley's abuse him, tracking and Monitoring Charms for Albus to make sure the boy wasn't dead yet and wards to suppress and bind his magic!" hissed Severus, he was furious at Dumbledore.

"WHAT!" screeched Minerva and the other four gasped at Albus in shock.

"That's not all Minerva; I met Potter today at Diagon Alley while he was doing his shopping, the boys was severely malnourished and was wearing clothes with holes and that were several sizes too big for him judging from how many times they were rolled up at the sleeves and bottom of his jeans. As soon as that boy gets to Hogwarts I'm giving him nutrient and vitamin potions, hopefully that will help undo the damage that has been done to him," snarled Severus, he was mad, no child should have to go through that, it also reminded him of his own childhood. Harry had told him and Draco all of this when he was bedridden; they'd had to put him in a Body Bind so that he wouldn't go and murder the Dursley's, but now he finally got to vent his feelings on the matter and extract some Slytherin revenge later.

"Albus! I told you that leaving the boy with those people wasn't a good idea! Did you listen to me? No! You were convinced that he was safest there. Safe from whom? Certainly not from his relatives. Why did I trust you on the matter, why didn't I listen to my instincts?" screamed Minerva, hissing like an angry cat and Severus was most amused to see the Headmaster back away from the irate Deputy Headmistress.

"Now Minerva," said Albus, ready to start giving a speech on how Harry had to stay there for his own good but Minerva didn't give him a chance, going off in another tirade.

Severus was accosted by the others wanting to know if Harry was safe, Hagrid was crying, Flitwick and Sprout were asking about Harry's behavior and Poppy was asking if Harry would let her examine him. Severus sighed and set about to reassure his colleagues. There would be time for revenge on Dumbledore later.

Xxxxx

While Severus was busy at Hogwarts, Arthur Weasley was being questioned by his wife and third son Percy.

"Why do you need Scabbers dad?" asked Percy thoroughly confused, his father had come home before his usual time and had asked to have Scabbers, his pet rat.

"Yes Arthur, why on earth do you need the rat?"Asked Molly.

"All I know is that the Ministry has decided to check all rats, cats and owls of Pureblood families for any illegal Animagus', it's a new safety precaution especially since Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts this year, I suppose it's for his safety as well as everyone else's. Now Percy please can you get Scabbers for me?" asked Arthur and Percy obeyed, he didn't want his father to get into trouble with the Ministry.

"Here you are dad," he said two minutes later, bringing his father the sleeping rat in his cage. Arthur took it from his son and left for the Ministry, casting a strong Sleeping Charm on the rat. He didn't really understand why he'd felt like he should come home until he'd asked for Scabbers, it puzzled him as to why he didn't remember until he'd seen Percy. He shrugged, it must have slipped his mind, but it was a good idea, especially where the safety of Harry Potter was concerned.

He arrived at the Ministry went past Lucius and Narcissa without noticing them or noticing that Lucius cast the Animagus Revelio charm on Scabbers. He did notice the cage burst open and Scabbers turn into a man though.

Everyone started questioning poor Arthur who had no idea what was going on. Lucius used his wand to set off a bang that caused everyone to look at him.

"I think we need to find out who this man is and why he was posing as a pet rat of the Weasley's. I think I already know who he is though," said Lucius calmly, inwardly he was rejoicing, there were more than enough witnesses to back him up in this and after they heard what Peter would say they would probably get him kissed, one less Voldemort supporter in the world.

"Well Lucius, who is he then?" asked Amelia, she was interested in what Lucius had to say.

"Well Amelia, while everyone was busy harassing Arthur Weasley I took the time to take in his appearance and one of the first things I noticed that his right hand had a finger missing and we all know that the biggest bit of Peter Pettigrew that was found was a finger, the very same finger that is missing on this man's hand. I say that this man is Peter Pettigrew!" declared Lucius, pointing to the sleeping man on the floor.

"What, Peter Pettigrew!" exclaimed Fudge, who was coming from his office having heard all the commotion and wanted to see what was going on.

"Yes Minister, we have just discovered that Peter Pettigrew is indeed alive, he was posing as a pet rat of the Weasley family, though, judging from Mr Weasley's expression he never knew," said Lucius. Arthur did indeed look very white.

"Arthur, why did you bring him here and why is he asleep?" asked Amelia, she was very curious as to why he'd done this.

"I, I'm not sure," said Arthur puzzled, he then told them what he'd told his wife and son and when spells were cast on Arthur to see if he'd been under the Imperius or anything else, nothing came up. Lucius had the unusual and very useful ability to completely get rid of any traces of spells, jinx's, curses' and hexes and so no one would ever know it was him.

"Well Arthur, I don't know what happened to you but I think we should remove the sleeping spell on Pettigrew and find out why he saw fit to hide as a pet rat for this long," said Amelia, frowning at the plump man on the floor. She waved her wand and Pettigrew was tied up with strong ropes. He was levitated into her office where Fudge, Lucius, Narcissa, Arthur and Kingsley Shacklebolt were waiting with a bottle of Vertiserum. Amelia got out her quill and a piece of parchment, Lucius stood by the door with his wand out along with Narcissa, they both cast Anti-Apparition wards and Anti-Animagus wards first and Fudge stood in front of Pettigrew with Kingsley beside him holding the Vertiserum. Poor Arthur was sitting in a chair, he was still in shock.

Kingsley opened the sleeping mans mouth and poured three drops of the truth potion into his mouth and then cast Finite Incantatem, causing him to wake up, due to the potions effects his eyes were glassy and his face was emotionless.

Amelia began asking the questions, "What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty one," said Peter.

"Did Sirius Black betray the Potters?"

"No, I did, I was the Potter's Secret Keeper, Sirius convinced James and Lily to switch, they thought it was the perfect plan, the Dark Lord would never think that someone like me would be used as the Secret Keeper, but they were wrong," said Peter.

"Why did you betray the Potters?"

"My Master would reward me and I would be his most trusted follower if I did. Also, Potter took Lily from me. I had a crush on her but she never took any notice of me, it was always James. My friends also thought I was useless, an annoying but useful tag-along. They may not have said it but I knew it, but they never knew that I was smarter and more powerful then they gave me credit for," explained Peter. Lucius raised an eyebrow at Peter's revelation of his crush on Lily. It seemed that everyone had had a crush on Lily.

"Who is your Master?"

"The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort."

Amelia looked as Kingsley, "Take off his sleeve," and he did so, revealing an ugly, faded Dark Mark on his arm. Amelia and everyone in the room looked at it in revulsion and Lucius made a mental note to try and get rid of his mark.

"Why did Black kill those people on Halloween?"

"He didn't, I did, I shouted that he'd betrayed Lily and James, blasted the street with a Blasting Curse and used the confusion to cut off my finger and transform into my Animagus form, a rat and escaped into the sewers. I found a Wizarding family to take me in a week later."

"Why did you pose as a rat for all these years?" asked Amelia, becoming more and more disgusted with each question she asked.

"To keep an ear out for news and to stay safe," said Peter, the Vertiserum was wearing off but Amelia didn't have any more questions and was staring at the man in disgust.

Fudge then took charge, "Get him out of here and get Sirius Black out of Azkaban right away, send him to St Mungo's and when he's recovered we will compensate him. Take this rat to Azkaban and have him kissed," he ordered and the Malfoys actually struggled to keep the grins off their faces. Kingsley did as Fudge ordered and the Malfoys left while Fudge and Amelia assured Arthur that he wasn't in trouble as he had no idea about Pettigrew and suggested that he go home for the rest of the day.

Xxxxx

The Malfoys arrived home and called the boys, who were ecstatic to hear that Pettigrew had been caught and that Sirius would soon be free, hopefully.

"Now, we've all had a long day so let's eat some dinner and then we'll just relax and talk before bed. You especially Harry, you've got big day tomorrow with the Goblins," said Narcissa firmly and the boys nodded.

It was a delicious dinner and Lucius and Narcissa entertained the boys by telling them exactly what had happened at the Ministry. As they were going up to bed the fire in the fireplace flared and Severus' head was seen in the flames.

"Severus!" said Lucius in surprise and went over to him. "What's wrong?" he asked noticing Severus' dark expression. Severus told them what he'd found out about the Wards and everyone had to duck as Harry's magic blew up half the lounge and Lucius hastily cast a Shield Spell to save the rest of it and themselves.

"HARRY STOP!" roared Severus and Harry stopped, gaining control back.

He looked around and was ashamed of what he'd done, "Sorry," he said.

"Quite alright Harry, I daresay that if it was anyone else, they would have lost control as well," said Lucius, taking down the shield and calling for some House Elves to clean up the lounge.

"Harry, this is one of the reasons that I'll be coming with you to Gringotts tomorrow. I also promise that when you come to Hogwarts we can get Albus back in…dare I say it…Marauder style. I've already given him grief with the sharp side of my tongue and from what I know Minerva is still going strong in telling him off," finished Severus with a smirk. "Oh, Lucius by the way, how would you like to do a spot of Dursley torture?" he asked.

"Sev, I'd be delighted," answered the aristocrat and then Narcissa butted in.

"Not without me, I've got a few choice words for those Muggles and a few things I'd like to do to them for what they did to Harry," she said, Harry had also bared his soul to them by putting in his childhood memories and Narcissa was first and foremost a mother, the fact that those Muggles had treated Harry like that, when he didn't deserve it, no child did, had struck a chord in her. Lucius and Severus nodded quickly, an upset Narcissa was not a Narcissa you wanted to know and you didn't want be on the opposite end of her wand either.

Arrangements were made and then the boys were sent off to bed and before Harry knew it he was asleep.

Xxxxx

The next day Severus arrived early, just as they were finishing breakfast. "All ready to go Harry?" he asked and Harry nodded. They bid goodbye to the Malfoys and Severus apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron, from where they quickly made their way to Gringotts.

"Good Morning, I sent my House Elf Dobby here yesterday to make an appointment," said Harry politely to the nearest Goblin and he nodded.

"Griphook," he said and Griphook appeared. "Take Mr Potter and Mr Snape to Sharptooth," said the Goblin and Griphook nodded.

He led them down a marble corridor to a chamber and knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a voice from inside and Griphook opened the door.

"Harry Potter and Severus Snape to see you sir," he announced.

"Very good, come in," said the Goblin and Griphook led the Time Travelers inside and closed the door.

Harry and Severus looked upon the Goblin before them in awe, he was ugly and dressed in Goblin made armor and his canines were very long and very sharp and his beady black eyes seemed to miss nothing.

"I am Sharptooth, the Head goblin of Gringotts. I have taken time out of my schedule to see you Mr Potter, considering there are several things about you that concern me and what it will mean for Gringotts," said Sharptooth.

"What kind of things sir?" asked Harry curiously.

"Griphook, leave us," Sharptooth said and Griphook nodded, bowed and then left.

"I assume the Professor Snape is here for a reason?" he asked.

"Yes sir, he's my Professor and one of the only adults that I trust. I wanted him here with me, he knows a lot more about the Magical World than I do," said Harry and Sharptooth nodded.

"You should know Mr Potter that your parents left a will and it was never read. When you sent your elf here yesterday I was pleased as now I can sort out several things that should have been sorted out years ago. This is the Will. Would you like to read it?"

"Yes sir, thank you," said Harry and took the Will and opened it. His eyes went wide as he scanned the contents.

"What is it Harry?" asked Severus, seeing him turn white.

"It says that I am never to be placed with the Dursleys and that I have several Godfathers and Godmothers plus several backup families that would take me in if no one else could. My Godmothers are Andromeda Tonks, Alice Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall. My Godfathers are listed as Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom and…and you sir, Severus Snape," said Harry and Severus' jaw dropped, he'd been made one of Harry's Godfathers? Lily, it must have been her, why though?

"The families are the Bones' the Lovegoods and Diggorys. Mum and Dad said that if none of the above mentioned persons could take me in then one of these would be the best and I would have loving parents, protection and a sibling as well," said Harry with a lump in his throat. Dumbledore had done this, he'd put him with the Dursley's and for what? To be a puppet? He'd get Dumbledore if it was the last thing he did.

"IT also says that I've got several vaults and houses and a lordship and that I can take a Heritage test to see my bloodline, mom wants me to do this because she never got the chance to see where she got her magical roots from," said harry, reading more of the Will.

"Mr Potter, I can get you the information of your vaults, houses, settle your Lordship and we have a heritage potion that you may take, occasionally, Muggleborns, like your mother want to know where they came from, so we do Heritage tests…for a price," said Sharptooth.

"I'll pay what I need to have it done. Could I please have the list of vaults?" asked Harry, he was getting excited; he'd never really wondered where his mother had gotten her magic from and to find out would be cool.

Sharptooth summoned Griphook and told him to get the information pertaining to Harry's vaults. Griphook was back in a few minutes and handed it to Sharptooth who dismissed him with a wave and then once he was gone, began to read out what was on the parchment, "You, Mr Potter as the sole Potter Heir, have your trust vault, three family vaults, one filled with gold, one filled with books, weapons and many other things that you are not allowed to touch until you are fifteen at least and your third vault has many things from your house. You have control of the three Black vaults as you are Sirius Black's godson and he made you his heir if he was dead or in Azkaban. You also have the only Pereval vault, an ancient vault filled with gold, books, rare and valuable items, potions and several other things. You are not allowed into this one until you are of age," said Sharptooth.

Harry's mouth was open, he'd never dreamed that he'd have that many vaults and what was in them was another story.

"Master Sharptooth, what does this mean for Mr Potter's financial standing in both worlds?" asked Severus who was also in shock but hid it better.

"He is the richest boy in the Muggle World and the second richest person in the Wizarding World; he would be tied with the Malfoys and Blacks if Sirius Black had not made him his heir. Only the Flamels succeed him," said Sharptooth with a grin which was quite frightening

"Thank you," said Severus weakly, Harry would never have to work a day in his life.

"However, it appears that someone has been making monthly transactions from Mr Potter's family vault but who by we're not sure but they have taken the same amount each month ever since you defeated the Evil One, Mr Potter. It all amounts to of fifty million galleons and ten million pounds in the Muggle World," said Sharptooth looking unhappy at this.

"Can you find out who's been taking my money and what for?" asked Harry frowning; he didn't like this at all. Severus was also frowning; a Wizard's gold was not to be touched by anyone but the Wizard or Witch it belonged to.

"Very well, it shall be taken care of. Now onto your properties, you have the remainder of the house in Godric's Hollow, you own an Island just outside of Britain, Zonko's in Hogsmead, another house just outside of Hogsmead, Quality Quidditch Supplies here in Diagon Alley, Potter Manor, a cottage in Wales and a Mansion in Scotland with a Quidditch Pitch, Potter Manor also has one. You also own several Quidditch teams, The Chudley Cannons, Holyhead Harpies and the Kenmare Kestrels, you can choose to shut them down, replace team Members, rename the team and other things as you own them," said Sharptooth and Harry grinned, he was so going to shut down the Cannons, if only to see the look on Ron's face.

"What about his Lordship?" asked Severus, he had feeling that he knew what Harry was thinking and inwardly smirked, that was one way to get back at the Weasley boy.

"If Mr Potter will consent to put the ring on and it chooses him then he will become Lord Potter," explained Sharptooth and place the ring in front of them. Harry took it and looked at it, it was gold with the Potter family crest, a Chimera on the left, a griffon on the right and a Stag in between them with a sword crossed over a shield in the middle. Harry slipped it on, it was too big for him but then it glowed and it suddenly fit perfectly.

"Mr Potter, you are now Lord Potter, which means that you will be emancipated at fifteen. You are a Lord now and so you will be allowed to use magic outside of school. The ring is also a Portkey and will take you to Potter Manor, it can't be removed by anyone but you and should you wish, it won't be seen by anyone except you those you decide should know about it."

"Cool," said Harry with a smile, looking at his ring. Severus, who had picked up the Will spoke up.

"Harry, you missed something, it says that Remus Lupin has visiting rights and is your unofficial Godfather. It also says that he is to get five thousand Galleons, five thousand Sickles and five thousand Knuts every two months. I assume this has not been carried out," he said to Sharptooth who didn't look happy.

"If the will had been read when it was supposed to, it would have been," he hissed, he was furious at how this had happened.

Harry was quiet, yes he was angry but throwing a fit in the presence of a powerful Goblin wasn't going to help matters. He cast about for something to say and then remembered the Heritage test.

"Can I please get this looked into and can I please take the Heritage test?" he asked quietly.

"Yes to both, Griphook," called Sharptooth and Griphook entered once more and was told to get the Heritage Potion. Ten minutes later Griphook came back with the potion.

"Lord Potter, you take this potion and then prick your finger after two minutes and allow three drops to fall onto the parchment. Your family line will then be revealed."

Harry did as he said and then waited with baited breath. From the blood, a family tree formed. It was done in about five minutes. Harry eagerly looked for his mother's name, there it was, it was connected to…that couldn't be right!

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Severus with a frown. Why wasn't the boy exclaiming about his family?

"My mother isn't an Evans, she's adopted, it says it under her name and it says that she's a twin," said Harry in a controlled voice.

"Lily was a twin!" exclaimed Severus in shock. "Who was or is her twin?"

"It's…you, you're her non-identical twin, you're my uncle," said Harry and Severus, after taking in these words, well he was about to faint but Harry dropped another bombshell on him. "You're related to Flamels, you're their so many times Great grandchildren," at that, Severus lost it and fainted, leaving a stunned Harry and an amused and yet shocked Sharptooth.

Xxxxx

TRD comes in panting, with torn clothes and burn marks, 'I hope that you liked it. I spent blood, sweat and tears on this one and you won't be getting another one for a while, I have Prelims coming up and I must study to get good marks. Anyway, next chapter is "A Sirius Matter, Flamels mean Family', learn more about how Sev and Lily were separated and how Sirius takes his freedom and maybe even Lupin will make an appearance, not sure. Goblins are bloody hard to write and so are politics'

Please review


	5. A Sirius MAtter, Flamel means Family

**Harry Potter and the Time Twist**

Voldemort has been destroyed but the losses are heavy, friendships have been broken and Harry, Severus and Draco decide to go to the past to prevent this and stop Voldemort sooner. AU Time Travel, Slytherin Harry, Mentor Severus, best friend Draco

Sorry for the wait folks.

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 5: A Sirius matter, Flamel means Family **

"Terrible, terrible," muttered Fudge as he paced across the floor of his office. Kingsley was bringing Black in and the Malfoy's and Amelia Bones would be arriving any minute now.

There was a knock on the door and he opened it to reveal Kingsley, the Malfoys, Amelia and Black, who looked worse for the wear.

"Come it, he invited and everyone walked in. Kingsley sat Sirius down and stood next to him.

"You have the Vertiserum?" asked Fudge of Kingsley who nodded and gave it to Amelia.

"Sirius Black, due to certain circumstances, what happened ten years ago is being looked into and that is why you are here," said Fudge.

"Where's Harry? Is he safe? Did you get the rat, Pettigrew?" asked Sirius, his voice horse after not being used after so long.

"Relax Siri, Harry is fine," said Narcissa and Sirius turned to look at her in disbelief.

"Cissy?" he asked bewildered.

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Pettigrew has been found and taken care of. This is just a formality," Lucius informed him and he nodded, dumbstruck.

"Right, Amelia, if you would give him the Vertiserum we can ask him what we want to know and then free him," said Fudge.

"Of course Minister," and Sirius allowed himself to be given three drops of truth potion and his eyes took on a glazed look.

Amelia began asking the questions, "What is your name?"

"Sirius Black," he said

"How old are you?"

"Thirty one," said Sirius.

"Did you betray the Potters?"

"No, I would never betray my best friend and Lily. I convinced James and Lily to switch, we thought it was the perfect plan, the Voldemort would never think that someone like Wormtail would be used as the Secret Keeper, but it was a mistake, the rat betrayed us," snarled Sirius.

"What happened that night?"

"We'd recently switched Secret Keepers. I was feeling uneasy about Wormtail so I went to check on him. He wasn't at his house. I got a feeling of dread so I raced off on my flying motorbike and found the Potter's house in ruins. I found James and cried over his body and then I heard crying from upstairs. I raced up and found Lily, dead and then I found Harry, trapped under his crib and with the scar on his forehead. I released and held him, crying for our loss. Hagrid appeared and said he was to take Harry to Dumbledore. We argued but then I gave in figuring that Dumbledore would make sure that Harry was safe. I gave Hagrid my bike and then I went to look for Pettigrew," he was stopped by Amelia.

"Just a moment Sirius," Amelia looked as Kingsley, "Take off his sleeve," and he did, there was no Dark Mark on his arm.

"Good, I just wanted to check," she said and told Sirius to continue.

"I cornered Wormtail but he started shouting about how I had betrayed James and Lily. He threw a curse behind him, killing those poor Muggles. I saw him cut off his finger and transform into a rat and he sped down the sewers. I started laughing and then the Aurors appeared and took me away."

"Why did you start laughing?"

"Peter was always the weak one of our group. I was surprised that he'd actually managed to outwit me and James and Lily's death finally caught up to me and I think it unhinged me, everything in my life had just changed dramatically and I started laughing," finished Sirius.

"So you were never a follower of You Know Who, not even in secret?" she asked.

Sirius' faced consorted into fury, "I ran away from my family to escape that life. I will never follow Voldemort! I would die first!"

"Very well, give him the antidote," she said and Kingsley administered the antidote.

"What's going to happen to me now?" asked Sirius.

"You will be pardoned, compensated for the years you spent in Azkaban; you will be reinstated as an Auror and receive a public apology," said Fudge, feeling as though things would turn out nicely.

"Thanks, there's one thing I need to tell you. I'm an unregistered Animagus, a big, black dog. I became one in school to help a friend. I was gonna register after Hogwarts but the war started and I thought it would be best to keep my form a secret in order to have an advantage," said Sirius and then closed his eyes, he was very tired.

"Well, since you've already served time in Azkaban and you did stat you were going to register but didn't in order to help the war I guess you can get off on this one. Just be sure to register when you're feeling better," said Amelia after talking with Fudge and Sirius nodded.

"My cousin will stay with us and we'll have the best Healers take care of him. As Harry is staying with us, Sirius will recover faster," said Narcissa.

"Good, good," said Fudge in agreement and Sirius looked dumbstruck, how many more surprises were they going to throw at him? He was taken to Malfoy Manor where he was put to bed and given a Dreamless Sleep Potion.

"I wonder what's taking Severus and Harry so long," commented Lucius and Narcissa nodded, she was wondering too.

Xxxxx

Harry finally managed to rouse his newly found Uncle from his fainted state and Severus found himself on the floor, with Harry, his…with Harry looking over him and a very amused Goblin watching him. He blushed and groaned.

"How're you feeling?" asked Harry, helping him to his feet.

"I just found out that you're my nephew, that Lily is my non-identical twin and I'm related to the Flamels, how do you think I'm feeling?" asked Severus, standing up and sitting back down in his chair, looking a little lost and not knowing what to do with himself.

"Would you like us to contact the Flamels for you?" asked Sharptooth and both of them nodded. Sharptooth called for Griphook and asked him to contact the Flamels. It was about an hour later when Griphook walked in with Nicolas and Perenelle and both Harry and Severus gulped, wondering how this would turn out.

"Lord and Lady Flamel, may I present Lord Snape and Lord Potter. We'll leave you alone to talk," said Sharptooth and he and Griphook left.

The famous alchemist and his wife smiled at the two sitting in front of him.

"We are glad to meet you both. We were told that you are our many times great grandsons, may we see the Heritage Tree Harry?" asked Nick and Harry handed it to him. Nick and Nell looked at it for a few minutes and then gave it back to Harry, smiling. Perenelle then got up, walked around to them and smiling, asked, "Can I give you both a hug?"

They nodded and then found themselves in a warm embrace that brought tears to their eyes, it was comforting and made them feel like they'd just come home.

"Nick and I always wanted grandchildren as we never got to see our children's children and now our wish has been granted," she said after the hug and there were tears in her eyes. Nick came around and gave them a hug as well.

"We look forward to getting to know you," he said.

"We do to. Um, what do we call you?" asked Harry, he was in a bit of a daze, one minute he was an orphan with no relatives but the Dursleys, the next minute he had an uncle and grandparents. Severus and the Flamels, _'Oh hell, I'm not going to get away with anything at school,' _thought Harry.

"You can call us Grandpa and Grandma," said Nick and both Harry and Severus felt very happy.

"Um, grandpa, grandma, there's something you need to know that would be better explained at Malfoy Manor," said Harry, looking at Severus before he said anything, who nodded yes.

"The Malfoy's?" asked Perenelle; slightly surprised.

"Yes, don't worry, they're on our side," assured Severus and they nodded.

They called and said that they were ready to leave though Harry did put in a request to shut down the Chudley Cannons.

"It shall be done Lord Potter," said Sharptooth with a grin and Harry thanked him.

By the way Harry. If you tell anyone that I fainted, you will be scrubbing cauldrons for your entire Hogwarts career," said Severus, giving his new-found nephew a glare.

"You have my word and that word is Uncle," replied Harry cheekily and Severus snorted while the Flamels watched in amusement.

They all apparated to the outside of the Manor, Harry holding onto Severus, doing side-along apparition, he wobbled a bit afterwards, "I hate that," he said and Severus smirked.

Narcissa was forcefully putting the newly-freed Sirius to bed, despite his protests. After a nice, hot shower, a shave, a haircut and some chicken soup, he did look better.

"Harry, I want to see Harry," he said.

"After you get some rest Siri, Harry is fine. Get some rest and we'll be able to fill you in on everything when you're better, now take this," and gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion. He took it and instantly fell asleep. Lucius came in and he looked like he'd been hit by a beater's bat.

"What's wrong?" asked Narcissa.

"You'd better come down," he said and they went down to see the Flamels sitting in the living room.

"What?" Narcissa asked.

"Hey Narcissa, guess what, Severus is my Uncle and the Flamels are our grandparents," said Harry cheerfully. Now Lucius had known that the Flamels were here but not what Harry had just told them, so they looked at him and then fainted.

Harry looked at them in amusement, "That's seems to be the common reaction to hearing this," he remarked.

"I'm still trying to believe it," said Severus and then spotted Draco who was watching them with his jaw hitting the floor, "You'll start catching flies Draco, close your mouth and watch your language," Draco blushed and closed his mouth but he didn't stop staring.

"Bloody hell Harry, how is it you always manage to do or get the impossible?" he asked in amazement.

Harry shrugged and then Severus Enverated his friends.

"Did I dream that Harry said that you're his uncle and the Flamels are your grandparents?" asked Lucius and Severus shook his head and Harry gave him the paper with his heritage on it, so all the Malfoys looked at it and then handed it back, stunned.

"Well?" asked Harry.

Draco just shook his head, unable to speak and his parents were quiet until Narcissa spoke up, "It's lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Flamel, welcome to our home. Please forgive us, this is quite shocking and the past few days have been shocking as well."

"Thank you and it's all right," said Perenelle with a smile.

"What's been so shocking?" asked Nickolas.

The time travelers looked at each other and Harry nodded. Draco went to get the Pensive and Serverus told his newfound grandparents that what they would see would not be pretty. Draco came back and Harry then deposited copies of his memories of his time at Hogwarts and then his grandparents went in.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait," said Severus.

"What happened to Sirius?" asked Harry.

"They told him and Harry was very happy.

"You can see him once he's finished sleeping but it'll be a few days before we can show him everything in the Pensive," said Lucius and Harry nodded.

"As soon as our grandparents come out I'll go and start making Potions for Black. Meanwhile, Harry, you should contact Lupin and I'll go to get Miss Granger soon," said Severus and Harry nodded. The Malfoy's also nodded albeit a bit reluctantly. They may be on the right side but old prejudices die hard.

"Listen Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Remus is like an uncle to me and he needs to be told everything, we need him and Hermione is my best friend, she's always been there for me. I know you don't like Werewolves and Muggleborns but please try and be nice to them," requested Harry and the elder Malfoys nodded, they would try.

Just then the Flamels came out of the Pensive and Harry and Severus were grabbed and swept into a big hug that had them gasping for air. Perenelle had tears streaming down her face and Nick's eyes were misty.

"We will help you in any way possible!" swore Nick and Perenelle nodded.

"Thanks Grandma, grandpa," said Harry.

Severus gently detached himself from the hug and Nick asked where he was going.

"To brew some potions for Black to aid in his recovery," he replied.

"Well, maybe I can help, I know a lot about potions and I may know a few that will help Sirius recover faster," said Nickolas and Severus looked like all his dreams had come true at once. He was going to be working beside Nickolas Flamel, his grandfather! Actually smiling a very silly smile he nodded and led the way to the Malfoy's potions room.

Lucius and Narcissa chuckled and others grinned.

"Right, I'm going to write to Remus now and Lucius, could you ask Xeno Lovegood if he would come over? I'd like to give him an exclusive interview and get to know Luna before we go to Hogwarts," said Harry and Lucius nodded.

"No Daily Prophet for you, huh Harry," asked Draco with a grin.

"Nope, I don't trust it and I'm not going to let Rita run stories on me this time round," said Harry.

"I never liked that woman," said Narcissa disdainfully.

Harry went up to his room to write to Remus, Perenelle stayed and talked to Narcissa, Lucius went to contact Xeno and Draco went to put away the Pensive. The next few weeks would be hectic but it would help the whole Wizarding World in the long run.

Xxxxx

That's it folks. Next chapter will contain Harry meeting Sirius, an interview with Xeno, meeting Luna and Sev introducing Hermione to the Wizarding World.

Please review


End file.
